pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Red Bull Flugtag
Red Bull Flugtag (German: flight day, airshow) is an event organized by Red Bull in which competitors attempt to fly home-made, size- and weight-limited, human-powered flying machines (max 10m/30 ft, 150 kg/330 lbs). The flying machines are usually launched off a pier about 30 feet (9.1 m) high into the sea (or suitably sized reservoir of water). Most competitors enter for the entertainment value, and the flying machines rarely fly at all. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red_Bull_Flugtag# hide *1 Background *2 World records **2.1 Distance **2.2 Attendance *3 Results **3.1 International **3.2 USA *4 Events with injuries *5 In video games *6 See also *7 Notes *8 References *9 External links Backgroundhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Red_Bull_Flugtag&action=edit&section=1 edit The format was originally invented in Selsey, a small seaside town in the south of England under the name "Birdman Rally" in 1971 [1] The first Red Bull Flugtag competition was held in 1991 in Vienna, Austria. It was such a success that it has been held every year since and in over 35 cities all over the world.[2] Anyone is eligible to compete in the Flugtag event. To participate, each team must submit an application and their contraption must meet the criteria set forth by Red Bull. The criteria varies with location. In the USA each flying machine must have a maximum wingspan of 30 feet (9.14 m) and a maximum weight (including pilot) of 450 lbs. (204 kg). In Australian Flugtags the wingspan is limited to 26.25 feet (8.0 m) and the weight (NOT including pilot) to 396.8 lb (180.0 kg).[3] The craft must be powered by muscle, gravity, and imagination. Because the aircraft will ultimately end up in the water, it must be unsinkable and constructed entirely of environmentally friendly materials. The aircraft may not have any loose parts and advertising space is limited to 1-square-foot (0.093 m2).[2] Teams that enter the Flugtag competition are judged in three categories; distance, creativity, and showmanship. World recordshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Red_Bull_Flugtag&action=edit&section=2 edit Distancehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Red_Bull_Flugtag&action=edit&section=3 edit The record for the longest flight is 258 feet (78.64 m), set September 21, 2013, at the Flugtag in Long Beach, California by the team "The Chicken Whisperers" before an attending crowd of 110,000.[4] Attendancehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Red_Bull_Flugtag&action=edit&section=4 edit The city that holds the world record for attendance to this event is Cape Town, South Africa with 220,000 attending in 2012. Resultshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Red_Bull_Flugtag&action=edit&section=5 edit Internationalhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Red_Bull_Flugtag&action=edit&section=6 edit *Auckland, New Zealand 2002 **Winning team: John's Mighty Flying Gazpacho **Winning distance: 22 m **Aircraft Description: Carbon fibre and mylar glider, pilot lying prone. *Dubrovnik, Croatia 2002 **Winning team: Stonebird **Winning distance: 17.5 m **Aircraft Description: Catapulted pilot *Wellington, New Zealand 2004 **Winning team: Klinging On **Winning distance: 23.5 m **Aircraft Description: Starship Enterprise *Dubai, United Arab Emirates 2005 **Winning team: Cre8tive 1 **Winning distance: 26 m **Aircraft Description: Polystyrene and aluminum. *Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada 2006 **Winning team: The Big Shooter **Winning distance: 26 m **Aircraft Description: Kevlar, aluminum, titanium, carbon fiber and mylar. *Bratislava, Slovakia June 26, 2005 **Winning team: Red Arrows Brno **Winning distance: 32 m (105 ft) **Aircraft Description: Wooden frame, Polystyrene profiles, paper, all-moving ailerons *Prague, Czech Republic June 25, 2004 **Winning team: Easy Money 3 **Winning distance: 30 m (98.5 ft) **Aircraft Description: Wooden frame, Styrofoam and Fiberglass with all-moving tailplane *Kuwait, Kuwait Friday, November 2, 2007 **Winning team: The Flying Stars **Winning distance: 12 m *Dubai, United Arab Emirates, 2007 **Winning team: Snoopy vs. the Red Bull **Winning distance: 21 m **Aircraft Description: Styrofoam, cardboard and Fiberglass flying wing with canard *Istanbul, Turkey Sunday, May 25, 2008 **Winning team: Flying Turkeys **Winning distance: 26.9 m *Sydney, Australia Sunday, April 6, 2008 **Winning team: Team Mullet **Winning distance: 18.2 m **Aircraft description: Giant Flounder on a fishing trawler (overall winners) *Marseille, France Sunday, September 27, 2009 **Winning team: Savonus vs Virus **Winning distance: 23.0 m **Aircraft description: Household soap ("Savon de Marseille" in French) on a huge facecloth. *Kiev, Ukraine Saturday, June 19, 2010 **Winning team: Kuz'kina Mat' **Winning distance: 12.0 m **Aircraft description: The biplane with a cob of corn instead of the fuselage. *Tel Aviv, Israel June 3, 2011 **Winning team: Arigami **Winning distance: 21.0 m (Team Dumbo & Co.) **Aircraft description: Polystyrene and aluminum. *Mainz, Germany Monday, May 28, 2012 **Winning team: Don Canallie und seine tollkühnen Schurken **Winning distance: 69,79 m (Die Rückkehr der Teichfighter) (New World Record) **Aircraft description: Wooden Hang Glider *Kuwait, Kuwait Friday, Nov 05, 2010 **Winning team: Dragonfly team **Winning distance: 36.0 ft, 11m (by Divas team) **Aircraft description: Wood & Polystyrene *Kuwait, Kuwait Friday, Oct 19, 2012 **Winning team: Dragonfly team (176 total points) **Winning distance: 59.0.0 ft, 18m (by dragonfly team) **Aircraft description: Aluminum and Polystyrene *Jeddah, Saudi Arabia Thursday, Dec 13, 2012 **Winning team: TeamSaher (207 total points) **Winning distance: 25m (by TeamSaher) **Aircraft description: Foam, Wood and Aluminum *Belgrade, Serbia Saturday, June 22, 2013 **Winning team: Flyin’ figuar **Winning distance: 19,59m (by Flyin’ figuar) **Aircraft description: Wood and Polystyrene USAhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Red_Bull_Flugtag&action=edit&section=7 edit Flugtag 2012 in San Francisco, participants being interviewed about their 'flying machine' First 2 flugtag win's 2002 -Dan's Teacher at College Park *Austin, Texas Saturday, September 26, 2003 **Grand Prize: Pop and Fizz- 70 ft (21.3 m) **Second Prize: Team Acme **Third Prize: Winged Jalapeños **Most Creative: El Sombrerians *Chicago, Illinois, Saturday, August 9, 2003 **Grand Prize: Sync, Swim or Fly- 51 ft (15.5 m) **Second Prize: Jake and Elwood **Third Prize: The Kicken' Chicken **Most Creative: Candy Flyer *Los Angeles, California, Saturday, September 20, 2003 **Grand Prize: When Pigs Fly- 66 ft (20.1 m) **Second Prize: West Coast Flying Machines **Third Prize: The Marine Team **Most Creative: Red Bull Slugger *New York, New York, Sunday, October 5, 2003 **Grand Prize: Pedal Power- 39 ft (11.9 m) **Second Prize: Mighty Whirl **Third Prize: Bammr's Ballistic Bedrock **Most Creative: Urban Rodeo *San Francisco, California, Saturday, October 25, 2003 **Grand Prize: El Toro Guapo- 61 ft (18.6 m) **Second Prize: Project S.T.O.L. **Third Prize: Running of the Red Bulls **Most Creative: Snoop's Dogg House *Miami, Florida, Saturday, April 24, 2004 **Grand Prize: The Resurrector- 33 ft (10.1m) **Second Prize: Three Finger Salute **Third Prize: Believe It or Not (It's Just Me) **Most Creative: Joy of Birth *Portland, Oregon, Saturday, July 31, 2004 **Grand Prize: 2004 X-Wing Glider- 39 ft (11.9 m) **Second Prize: Flying Wonka Bar **Third Prize: Oregon Santa Sleigh **Most Creative: Hair Force One *Cleveland, Ohio, Saturday, July 31, 2004 **Grand Prize: Rover's Flying Glory- 63 ft (19.2 m) **Second Prize: Aerobus **Third Prize: The Stork **Most Creative: Flying Musical Sensation *Tempe, Arizona, Saturday, April 29, 2006 **Grand Prize: The Need for Speed- 26 ft (7.9m) **Second Prize: Air Farce One **Third Prize: El Vuelo Del Lobo **Most Creative: Dipsomaniacal Devil **People's Choice: El Vuelo Del Lobo **Farthest Flight: El Vuelo Del Lobo *Baltimore, Maryland, Saturday, October 21, 2006 **Grand Prize: Victim's of Soi-cumstance- 81 ft (24.7 m) **Second Prize: Jump the Shark **Third Prize: F-10-75 **People's Choice: 4-4-0 American Flyer *Nashville, Tennessee, Saturday, June 23, 2007 **Grand Prize: Rocky Top Rocket- 155 ft (47.2 m) **Second Prize: No. 1 Lucky Flyer **Third Prize: Yellow Submarine **People's Choice: Galapagos Flight Club **Farthest Flight: Rocky Top Rocket *Austin, Texas Saturday, August 25, 2007 **Grand Prize: Skate and Destroy **Second Prize: Superman's "Crip"tonite **Third Prize: Billy Ocean's Flying Fish Taco **People's Choice: Congress Bridge Bats *Tampa Bay, Florida Saturday, July 19, 2008 **Grand Prize: Team Tampa Baywatch - 109 ft (33.2 m) **Second Prize: Air Gilligan - 32 ft (9.8 m) **Third Prize: The Little Engine That Could - 21 ft (6.4 m) **People's Choice: Tampa Bay Derby Darlins *Portland, Oregon Saturday, August 2, 2008 **Grand Prize: Team Yakima Big Wheel - 62 ft (18.9 m) **Second Prize: Greased Lightning - 55 ft (16.8 m) **Third Prize: Free Ballin' **People's Choice: Space Balls *Chicago, Illinois Saturday, September 6, 2008 **Grand Prize: The Crustacean Avengers - 120 ft (36.6 m) **Second Prize: New Style Flyers - 75 ft (22.9 m) **Third Prize: Pie in the Sky! - 90 ft (27.4 m) **People's Choice: The USHE *Miami, Florida Saturday, July 10, 2010 **Grand Prize: Team Formula Flug - (53 ft) **Second Prize: Ibis Engineers - (need distance) **Third Prize: One Giant Leap - (need distance) **People's Choice: Team TransPlace *Saint Paul, Minnesota Saturday, July 24, 2010 **Grand Prize: Team Major Trouble and the Dirty Dixies from Inver Grove Heights - USA Flight Record (207 ft) **People's Choice: Team FORE Play from West Des Moines, IA *Long Beach, California Saturday, August 21, 2010 **Grand Prize: Team Peepin' It Real - (98 ft) **Second Prize: Green Machine - (need distance) **Third Prize: Airforce 1 - (need distance) **People's Choice: Green Army Men *Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Saturday, September 4, 2010 Events with injurieshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Red_Bull_Flugtag&action=edit&section=8 edit Accidents: *Bucharest, September 19, 2010 - Broken Back, Skull Fracture [5][6] In video gameshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Red_Bull_Flugtag&action=edit&section=9 edit The Red Bull Flugtag is featured as a playable mini-game in a special "Red Bull space", called the Red Bull Beach, in PlayStation Home released on November 26, 2009.[7] Category:1991 introductions